I Care
by TheWonderfulWorldOfLiars
Summary: Maybe Kirby had a right to be so paranoid... (Second try guys! This is for Concentration Maple-ation. Trent x Kirby. Hope it's better this time!)


"Trent, stop it!"

"Come on baby!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Come ooooon! Can't we make sweet poundcake together like we used-"

"SHUT UP TRENT!" the diminutive brunette practically screamed at his lover before shoving the bully's arms off of him and turning away from him, arms crossed over his chest. The taller blonde behind him sighed in both disappointment and exasperation.

"Why are you so damn paranoid?" he wondered aloud.

"Because we might get caught! That's why!" Kirby answered in an offended sounding shout. Trent sighed again. It was always like this now. Whenever the two boys have at least one moment alone together behind the bleachers, let alone anywhere in Bullworth, Kirby never wanted to do anything anymore. Half the time he wouldn't even speak to Trent. Trent figured it was because Kirby didn't know what to do without getting caught by someone, and he didn't either with his paranoid lover constantly pushing him off whenever he tried to make a move, or just touch him in any way. And honestly, Trent was getting sick of it. He remembered a time when he used to make Kirby beg to be touched by him, just to kiss him a little bit longer, and Trent would always make him run out in the middle of the night to buy him something using his favorite line: "Not if you're cheap about it." But now he found himself to be the one begging. Hell, he'd probably buy Kirby a fancy ring or something just to get a quick kiss out of him. Trent didn't know where to get that, or whether or not he could afford it. All he knew was that he had to do something besides sit around behind the bleachers in an awkward silence while Kirby is busy constantly darting his head left and right in fear, scanning for anyone that might see them.

A sly smirk formed over Trent's face as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Kirby's chest and pulled him close, almost like a bear hug. Kirby jumped and began to struggle, his face turning bright red. "Let go of me damn it!" he shouted, thrashing about in order to break free from the bully's grasp. Trent shushed him, unaffected by the boy's furious efforts.

"If you keep on shouting, someone might hear us." Trent spoke in a sing-song voice. Kirby fell into a dead silence almost instantly. Trent pinned Kirby to the ground, his smirk widening in his triumph. They lied there for a moment, blue eyes that gleamed with lust staring into brown ones that seemed almost indifferent, though in truth Kirby was desperately trying to hide his own lust for the bully out of denial and insecurity.

"Now you gotta be quiet so no one will hear us, okay?" Trent muttered in Kirby's ear, causing the jock's heart to race. Kirby nodded in understanding before Trent pressed his warm lips against his. He ran his hands up under Kirby's sports sweater he was always so keen on wearing, and up his sides and chest. Kirby gave a soft moan into the kiss, all essence of paranoia and fear seeming to melt away by the bully's warm and surprisingly gentle touch for just a second. Separating for a moment, Trent pulled off Kirby's sweater eagerly, and Kirby allowed him to do this, his face flushed as Trent began to kiss down his neck and chest.

"B-but Trent..." Kirby uttered, his grip on Trent's shirt tightening as Trent unzipped his pants, "S-someone might see us..."

"Don't worry Kirb," Trent assured him, "It'll be fine. And if anyone _does _see us, I'll kick their ass to keep 'em quiet for you." Kirby looked into Trent's eyes once more and smiled as he was pulled into another passionate kiss. Moments like these that really show how much Trent cared about him made him feel so much better, even while he was slipping off Kirby's pants and unzipping his own. Trent looked over the boy's body for a moment, admiring how muscular Kirby's figure looked for his small size, feeling an aching hard on in his pants. Kirby's face was a dark red, having the same feeling in his boxer-briefs. Unable to control his craving for the other's body anymore, Trent almost lunged himself at Kirby, kissing him and shoving his tongue in his mouth as blood flowed to his own cheeks. But as Trent was about to take out his length, a sudden, unexpected voice rang out.

"K-KIRBY?!"

Kirby's eyes shot open at the sound of his name as he broke out of the kiss, and in his upside-down position, he looked up to see Casey standing at the end of the bleachers, a shocked expression on his face.

"OH SHIT!" Kirby screamed, shoving his bewildered lover off of him and standing up, oblivious to the fact that his shirt was still off and his pants were still pulled down to his ankles. "C-Casey, I can explain-!" Kirby began as he started to scurry towards his fellow jock, but he tripped over his own pants instead. He fell to the ground as Casey slowly backed away from the scene. Trent tried to assist Kirby, only to be pushed away furiously. Kirby squirmed frantically on the ground, desperately trying to yank his pants up (which also reminded Trent to zip up his own pants as well). And after several minutes of squirming, Kirby jumped back onto his feet, only to notice that Casey had already left. "What the hell?!" Kirby immediately shouted at Trent, "Why did you let him get away?!"

Trent shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, Kirb."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Kirby screamed, "MY WHOLE REPUTATION IS RUINNED NOW YOU DUMBASS!" Kirby peered around from behind the bleachers to see Casey talking to Luis and Mandy, and when they looked over in Kirby's direction, the small jock ducked back behind the metal bleachers, his worst fears now confirmed. Casey was telling everyone about him and his little romantic rendezvous with Trent he had just witnessed. "Oh crap... Oh crap..." he muttered, his heartbeat increasing ten fold, "What am I going to do?" He suddenly noticed Trent marching out from behind the bleachers. Kirby grabbed onto Trent's shirt and yanked him back with all of his might, which took Trent by surprise.

"Wow, you're strong when you're pissed." Trent remarked rather calmly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kirby snapped at him.

"Kirby, he's gonna tell everybody," Trent explained, "You need to come out of the closet now. There's no denying the fact that you're bi anymore."

"But..." Kirby tried to protest, though he couldn't think of anything to say, "But-but I... SHUT UP!" he screamed as he ran off, leaving his sweater behind.

"Kirby!" Trent shouted after him in a weak attempt to call him back. Kirby didn't listen, he just ran as fast as he could, shoving his way past many confused students as he sprinted towards God-knows-where. Trent sighed, leaning against the back of the bleachers. "So damn paranoid..."

Meanwhile, the shirtless jock looked like he was running for his life, even though it was really just to hide his shame. He was never bold about his sexuality like Trent was, for he feared it would tarnish his reputation as both a tough jock and a valued football player. Now that someone had found out his secret, it was all down hill from here as he ran swiftly back to the boys dorm. Once he entered his dorm room, he slammed the door shut and locked it, panting. His breath was sharp, and it stung his throat with every breath. It matched the aching pain he felt in his chest. He stood there for a moment, only listening to the sounds of his heavy breathing as sweat poured down his beet red face from the intense heat of the day. He tried to calm down now that he was alone, but his emotions soon overwhelmed him, and he dropped down onto his knees in defeat, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so weak at that moment, so powerless now that everybody knew. And he blamed it all on the one he felt the closest with.

"It's all his fault..." Kirby choked out through his tears, "If it wasn't for him my life would've been fine... But now... it's ruined...! My whole life is ruined damn it!" he buried his face into the palms of his hands, "It's all his fault... It's all his fault..."

Kirby remained in that room for the rest of the afternoon. Nobody knew what he was doing in there. Some of the students got worried, and tried talking to him. They tried to convince him to get him out of there, but no matter what they said, whether it was about him being accepted by others for his sexuality or by making doubtful promises that his reputation wouldn't be ruined by his secret being let loose, nobody could ever get him to respond. Trent even tried to break down the door and drag Kirby out of there, but to no avail. Kirby just remained in his dorm room all alone for the rest of the night. Even by nightfall, his roommate, Bo Jackson, was forced to sleep on the couch no matter how many times he tried to negotiate with Kirby, or bash the door open himself.

The next day, Kirby didn't attend his classes. Nobody had seen him all day, not even at football practice. His fear growing, Trent asked around the team, and even some of the cheerleaders. None of them knew where he was. Some of the jocks didn't even seem to care, leaving Trent in a fit of worry and frustration. He couldn't help it. He cared about Kirby more than he realized, and it took him going missing for him to finally figure that out.

Trent searched everywhere around the school campus. The GYM, the main school building, even around the library until he found Bo, the only jock he hasn't asked yet and the only jock that had tried to speak with Kirby. Knowing he was Kirby's roommate from the several times that he's been in his dorm room while he was out, Trent was sure that he might have SOME idea about where Kirby was hiding.

"Hey Bo," Trent called, tapping on the jock's shoulder.

Slapping his hand off of him, Bo turned his head back to look at him and said, "Oh, it's _you_." He spoke with a bitter disgust in his voice, but the bags under his eyes suggested to Trent that it was because he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Thanks to your little boyfriend, I can't get into my dorm room!" Bo snapped at Trent before he could get a word in edgewise, "I've had these clothes on since YESTERDAY, and I haven't slept since YESTERDAY."

"He's still in there..." Trent muttered in realization. He stood there in silence for a moment before face-palming. "Idiot!" he scolded himself quietly.

"Now you better get that fag out of _my_ dorm room, or so help me God I will-" Before Bo could finish his threat, Trent was already sprinting towards the boys dorm. Bo wanted to chase after him, but he just decided to go to the football field and sleep on the bleachers instead.

Trent hurried over to the boys dorm and over to Kirby's dorm room. He knocked on the door frantically, but got no response. "Hey Kirby, it's me." Trent called, pounding harder on the door. Nothing. Just silence. "Look," he tried to negotiate, "I know you're pretty pissed at me for what happened, but-"

"JUST GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Kirby screamed from the other side of the locked door. Well, at least he isn't dead. Trent gave a silent sigh in relief about that.

"Please Kirb, just open the door," Trent pleaded, "Can't we just talk for a second? I promise it won't take long, then you can go back to being depressed or whatever." Kirby was unresponsive at first, and after a few minutes of waiting, Trent was about to give up and walk away. But suddenly, the door opened to a small crack, and Trent could clearly see Kirby's deep brown eyes glaring at him through the opening for a second before Kirby ducked out of sight. Trent smiled, seeing that maybe Kirby wants to at least come out of his dorm room now. He pushed open the door and saw Kirby sitting on his bed, his hands on his knees and his head hung low.

"Close the door." Kirby ordered in a cold tone. Trent's smile faded at the jock's tone as he shut the door quietly and sat on the bed next to Kirby. They both sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Trent couldn't help glancing over at Kirby, who was still looking down at his lap, until his sight just fell to the floor and the silence continued.

"So," Trent began, finally breaking the dead air between them, "Are you coming out of your dorm room any time soon?"

"...I don't know." Kirby murmured, looking almost like a pouting child.

"You don't know?" Trent asked, "Come on Kirb, everybody's real worried about you. You have to-"

"I don't have to do ANYTHING now!" Kirby snapped at him, "I CAN'T do anything now! Because of you, I can't show my face around this campus anymore!"

Trent tried to protest, "Kirby, it's not the end of the wo-"

"Do you know what it's like to be embarrassed of your identity Trent?!" Kirby questioned, "Do you know how hard it is knowing the fact that you'll be ridiculed by your supposed 'friends' if they knew you were bisexual?!"

"Well I-" Trent began.

"No, of course you don't!" Kirby continued to rant, "You're friends don't give a shit about anything! I have a _status_ I need to keep up with Trent. A _reputation_. You're reputation is just based on you being a damn homosexual man whore! At least I TRY to make a good name for myself! But you don't care!" tears began to well up in Kirby's eyes, "All you care about is what feels good to _you_! What makes _you_ happy! You don't care about how _I_ feel at all, you selfish fucking son of a-!"

"KIRBY!" Trent yelled over the jock's fit of rage, "Stop acting like a neglected housewife and LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" Kirby's rant was soon reduced to sniffles and the occasional sob as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Listen," Trent said, grabbing onto Kirby's shoulders, "I do care about you. Yeah, I can act like a dick sometimes, and I'm pretty damn sick of you freaking out whenever you hear a twig snap when we're alone, but I..." Trent hesitated for a moment, turning back to his original position with his gaze to the floorboards, "Even though I knew this would happen, I-"

"You knew this would happen?!" Kirby interrupted.

"Well, I mean- I didn't KNOW, but..." Trent corrected himself, "I had a hunch, okay?!" Kirby snorted, eyeing Trent suspiciously before looking back down at the floorboards. "Anyways, I like you a lot Kirby," Trent continued, "Seeing you so paranoid all of the time kinda got me worried about you, you know? You always looked so... scared, like an axe murderer was going to kill us or something." Kirby raised and eyebrow to that statement, but he soon shrugged it off for now. "Plus, you never wanted to _do_ anything with me anymore," Trent said, "It's was like all you wanted to do was look around for people and then run away as soon as you see someone. Sometimes I... sometimes I feel like you don't care about _me_ either..." Kirby's eyes widened. "I mean," Trent said, "I'm usually doing all of the teasing, you know?" Trent waited a moment, but Kirby didn't reply. "So... I'm sorry Kirb," Trent apologized, "I know I was acting a little..." Trent tried to find the right words.

"A little bit like a selfish douche?" Kirby suggested.

"...Sure," Trent replied, not really liking the title "selfish douche," but was able to take it anyways for Kirby's sake, "But I also did it for you... sort of..." God, this was so hard to explain for Trent. But Kirby got the message, loud and clear.

Kirby inched a little closer to the bully and glanced up at him. Trent raised and eyebrow. "What are you doing, Kirb?" he asked. Kirby rested his head on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry too, I guess," he finally murmured, "I can't keep hiding forever, I know that. I just... I just didn't want to come out yet because of what other people might think of me... I was-"

"A total paranoid dick?" Trent offered.

"Shut up," Kirby sighed before continuing, giving Trent a light punch in the arm, "But I... I like you too Trent, and I do care about you too, I just... I didn't..." Kirby sighed. It was hard for him to explain it too. But Trent smiled in understanding, wrapping an arm around Kirby's shoulder.

"Kirb, no matter what happens," Trent assured him, "You'll always be awesome to me."

Kirby gave a soft smile. "Thanks Trent..." he said, "I'm still not sure about coming out though..."

"Well, everybody pretty much knows now," Trent said as he stood up, "So, we gotta face the music." He held out his hand. "But don't worry Kirb," he assured his lover, "No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. Remember that, okay?" Kirby's tears were now dried as his smile widened. He took Trent by the hand and the two left the dorm room, both of them ready to face the football team, Kirby's new reputation, and one of the biggest changes in their lives the couple will ever experience. But it was fine, because they cared for each other, and as Trent promised, they'll stick by each other through all of it no matter what.

**A/N: Um... was this any better? I don't think this was any better... In fact, I think I just made it MUCH MORE SAPPY, to the point where I am Justin telling one of his egg jokes. Damn it. Sorry again guys. Not sure if this'll get any better, all I know is that this will probably not get any reviews or favorites, or any shit like that... Sorry Concentration Maple-ation, who had probably abandoned their account just because of this story. I tried. - L out!**


End file.
